


Dildo Dilemma

by nochick_fics



Category: Vassalord
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Johnny wants to add a new element to his relationship with Charley, but Charley is not having it.





	Dildo Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012 for aoi_aka.

“Put that away!”

Charley recoiled in horror from the large, neon pink dildo that was presently waving about in his face and dangerously close to hitting him on the nose.  He scooted to the edge of his side of the bed, as far as he could manage without falling out, scandalized at being in such close proximity to something so embarrassingly obscene. 

_“Master!”_

Sighing in exasperation, Johnny did as he was told and tossed the dildo into a box on the floor that also happened to contain an astonishing assortment of other sex toys and such, from handcuffs and ball gags to vibrators and nipple clamps, as well as a spoon.

Yes, a  _spoon_.

“There,” Johnny said as he shoved the box back under the bed. “I swear you’re no fun at all, Cherry.”

Only when the collection of horrors was safely out of sight did Charley feel brave enough to relax without fear of something untoward being inserted God only knew where.  “I cannot believe that you own such…  _things_ ,” the cyborg muttered in disgust, kneading his pillow into a fluffiness of his liking.  

Johnny shrugged, undaunted by Charley’s reaction.  “Plenty of couples use them,” he informed him.  “It’s really not a big deal.”

On the contrary, Charley thought that introducing a silicone phallus into their bed was very much a big deal.  Even  _if_  he was interested in adding hardware to their nightly routine, he would most certainly have opted for something a little less… pink. 

“If you want to use it on yourself, go right ahead but I don’t want it anywhere near me.” Charley removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand, then let his head fall on the pillow.  “ _And_ I didn’t realize that you found our sex life so boring that you needed additional encouragement,” he added, turning his back to the vampire and snatching the blanket up to his shoulder. 

“Aw, Cherry.  You’re so cute when you’re pissy.”

“Shut up.”

Johnny slid behind Charley and slung his arm over him.  “None of my toys are a substitute for you.”

“Mm-hm.”

“You’re irreplaceable.” 

“Don’t try and sweet talk your way out of this,” Charley warned.

Johnny smiled. 

“Oh, I don’t intend to talk,” he murmured as his hand slid down the cyborg’s torso and slipped under the waistband of his pajama bottoms.

Charley stiffened when he felt Johnny grab onto his cock.

Then he  _stiffened_ again.

But before he could protest--or pretend to--Johnny had him on his back.  He pulled the blanket aside, slid down on the bed, yanked down Charley’s pajamas, and...

_“Ahhh!”_

Johnny’s mouth felt as wonderful as it had the first time, all those years ago when they had finally consummated their relationship.  Unable to help himself, Charley spread his legs and weaved his fingers through the vampire’s hair, and he thrust steadily into the warmth of his mouth, his cock sliding past Johnny’s lips, against his tongue, all the way in until it hit the back of his throat. 

“Oh God…”

Johnny might have laughed if not for having a mouthful of dick.  To this day it never failed to amuse, making Charley call on the Lord during the most unholy of moments.  He kept on sucking him, slow and hard and deep, until Charley yanked him off by the hair with a sharp hiss and gazed down at his flushed face and wet lips, his expression dark with longing. 

“Are we done fighting now?” Johnny asked.  “Because I would much rather fuck instead.”

In spite of Charley’s present state, which was not improved in the slightest as Johnny ran a forked tongue teasingly up and down his shaft, he chuckled breathlessly, defeated. 

“Get up here.”

A little lube and a few fingers later, Johnny was straddling Charley’s thighs and gently lowering himself onto his cock. He paused with a shudder while waiting for his body to adjust to the intrusion. Charley, who was having his own difficulty controlling himself amid the glorious tightness that surrounded him, raised his hands to Johnny’s chest and smoothed them along his ivory skin. 

When Johnny finally began to move, Charley gripped him tightly about the hips, digits digging in deep enough to bruise. Johnny moaned desperately as he impaled himself on Charley’s cock, settling into a rhythm that soon became frenzied.  He leaned forward and rocked his body, writhing frantically, bracing himself alongside his lover’s shoulders while Charley bucked up viciously and slammed into the confining heat of Johnny’s hole, struggling to keep his eyes open so that he could watch the vampire ride him.  Johnny then shifted his hips and cursed aloud, the angle causing Charley to touch upon just the right spot.  And all the while, the bed trembled beneath them as they fucked, so much that it seemed likely it would collapse. Again.

“Master…” 

Charley’s restraint was fading fast.  He snaked his hand between their bodies and seized Johnny’s cock.

“Come with me,” he whispered shakily, stroking him quickly. 

Just when he thought he could wait no longer, Johnny arched back and cried out, and Charley’s chest and stomach were splattered in streams of warm, thick cum.  Upon feeling the unbearable clenching around him, Charley roared at the ceiling, his orgasm tearing through him and his cock erupting inside of Johnny until he was a sputtering, quivering ruin.

When they were finished, Johnny collapsed tiredly on top of Charley, his fingers lazily working their way over the cyborg’s face and coming to rest on a nest of blond hair.  Charley pulled out with a cringe and swept the lithe body into his arms, unmindful of the slickness between them and unwilling to move an inch. 

After a little while, Johnny raised his head with a grunt and kissed him eagerly, lovingly. 

“See, Cherry?   A dildo can’t replace  _that_.”

“Oh yeah?”  Charley shook his head as if he wasn’t quite convinced.  “Then why do you insist on using one?”

Johnny raised an eyebrow and looked at Charley as if the answer was obvious.  “Because I love the idea of having you ravage me with inanimate objects,” he replied casually.

Perhaps feeling more open-minded on account of the afterglow, Charley allowed himself for the first time to consider the possibility of doing such a thing. 

Then he blushed.

Then he considered it some more.

A  _whole lot_  more.

Finally, he came to a decision:

“Do they come in other colors besides pink?”

   
  
_Later:_

“By the way, Master.  What’s the spoon for?”

“… I really don’t think you want to know.”


End file.
